My Life Story
by love rajvi
Summary: This story is about a Cid officer who thinks ,he is the most unlucky person in the world..
1. Chapter 1

**MY LIFE **

After a long and tiring day, he finally got back home. His clothes were fully wet due to extreme sweating. So he decided to take shower first, as this is the best way of draining out the feeling of weariness. He moved toward washroom and after 10 minutes came back in living room. He opened the window and threw himself in the couch ,staring at sky .Cold wind was touching eyes and face ,it felt like as they were massaging his face. .this was most relaxing moment and he didn't even realize when he fell asleep.

-_Quiet and secluded road with forest on both side.. cry of begging for staying alive was echoing in the air and forest ,accompanied by cruel laughter of five people with gun and face covered with mask..at gun point was three victims: man, woman and 6 years old child. And then sound of three gun shot .._

He jerked up from the couch , breathing heavily and shivering, his forehead was sweating. He tried to calm himself and after few minutes , he moved toward kitchen, opened the refrigerator , took out a bottle of water , and drank it in order to quench his thirst .he sat in the couch..tears forming in eyes, he covered his face with his palms to control himself ,but it was uncontrollable.. something that he cannot ignore.. a pain that increases every single minutes of the day..a regret ..a feeling of being so unfortunate.. of being so lonely .and a pain of losing someone closer to him . he was raising a pain that cannot be described in words..a pain that forces him to think and admit that he is world's most unlucky person.

"P_a_pa" he said .. his voice expressing the pain and how low he is feeling..

"kaash abhi aap yaha hote,mere paas" tears rolled down from his cheeks "kash mein apko hug karsakta aur apse mere dil ke baat share kar " and he couldn't complete the sentence as his tears and emotions were not allowing him to speak..

And he stands up, moves toward window and stares at sky .Memories flashes in front of his eyes..

_**Flashback**__ \- He was sitting beside window with tears in his eyes.. a man came and sat beside him, asking him why he is crying. He hugs the man and starts crying even louder..The man separates the little boy from hug, and makes him sit in front of him and asks him again, the boy says that he had learned that when children grows up their parents die and he start rubbing his eyes..the man smiles and hugged him..And tells him that whatever he had learned is right and every single person in the world has to die one day..the boy hugged the man again more tightly and said that he won't let him go anywhere because if that man dies he will be alone and lonely.. the man laughs and says that it is rules of life and everyone have to follow it..then he separates from hug..and the man points his finger toward the sky and told the little boy that when the man will die ,he will become a star and he will be with the boy always..and he can share whatever he wants to._

**_Flashback_**_ **ends**.._

His every memory reminds him of father. he misses his father a lot, as he was the only one he had in the whole world… his best friend.. his playing partner , his everything.. maybe he have dozens of friends now.. but no know can take his father's place. He feels lucky sometimes because he have a friend who considers him as his brother and had risked his own life several times for saving him.. His best friend is most important person in his life after his father .he too have the same feeling, he too don't know who his parents were. Both have the same regret but their feelings are different. Because he know something that nobody in the world now knows.. a bitter truth.. and a hope.. He know that he won't get good result but he is the one who never quits , he is the one who knows to find ways to solve problem. And he will not quit..After all his Cid's one of the most intelligent and important officer, without whom Cid is incomplete…

Something strikes his mind ,he takes his car key and moved toward his car. And start driving .. after 15 minutes or so , he reaches his destination.. his old house. A house where he had spent his childhood .. a house that have both happy and sad memories.. he stopped at the door.. because he knew that he would not be able to control himself if he enter inside.. but he also knew that, he can find something in this house.. maybe a clue that could lead him to find what the truth is.. and without wasting any more time he opened the door.. the house was fully dark , and he couldn't find the light switch so he turned on the torch light.. and the first thing he spotted with torch light was that man's photo ,his father's photo..

**Flashback- ** In hospital

_A old man was lying in hospital bed. A 17 years old boy was sitting beside that old man, holding his hand..old man knew that he won't be alive for long so he decided to share the biggest truth of his life with the boy beside him. And the man started talking with that boy_

" _beta" man said..paused to get boy's attention toward him. " shayed mere jinne ka waqt khatam hogaya hai..par main bohot khush-nasib hoon kyun ki mujhe tum jesa beta milla .pata nahi main apne zimadari thik se nibha paya hoon ya nahi , par tumne mere life mein akar,mujhe jene ka naya waja diya, har lamha mujhe special mehsos karvaya"_

"_papa ,yeh app kya bolrahe hai?" boy asked the man with teary eyes " papa batein baad mein bhi hoskate hain ,abhi app araam kijiye"_

" _nahi beta ajj mujhe bolne de" man continues.. "mere zindagi ka sabse bara sach main marne se pehle tumhe bolna chahta hoon." He paused for a moment and continues " sage beta na hoone ke bawajod tumne mujhe itna pyar aur izzat diya, mere zindagi ko pura kiya".he stop seeing the questioning eyes of that boy_

"_ye ..yeh app kya bolrahe hai papa" boy stuttered _

" _ye sach hain beta" man said with persuasive tone. " tum 6 saal ke the jab tum mujhe mille the" man closes his eyes to avoid eye contact with that boy "jo sapna tumhe ata tha wo sirf ek sapna nahi hai balki hakikat hai" tears rolled down from his eyes " wo dono tumhare mata pita hain aur wo baccha tum ho"_

_The boy start crying,he could not believe that the man whom he loved more than himself is not his real father._

" _toh appne mujhe yeh sab pehle kyun nahi bataya" he asked the man._

" _mein darr gaya tha ki agar tumhe pata chala toh tumhare jaan ko bhi khatra hosakta hain . main tumhare mata pita ko toh bacha nahi paya par tumhe kuch nahi hone de sakta tha" man continues "main janta hoon ki yeh sab suneke baat tum mujhse nafrat karne lagoge"_

"_nahi papa" boy said "ye sab jane ke baad to mere apke liye izzat aur badhgayi hai..saga pita na hoone ke bawajood apne mujhe itna pyaar diya, mere haar iccha pura kiya ..agar apke jaga koi aur hota toh shayed main ajj yaha nahi hota.. shayed mein zinda hi nahi hota" he said with teary eyes._

" _mujhse ek promise karoge beta" man asked the boy_

"_kaise promise papa" he asked looking at him_

"_tum apne parhayi pe dhyan doge aur mere sapne ko sach karoge" he continues " ab itna selfish toh main ho hi sakta hoon na? he said changing his tone of voice ._

" _haan papa" boy said with smiling lightly " main apke sapna zaroor pura karoonga ..I promise"_

( Man smiles .. and it was his last conversation with the boy.. those was his last words before dying)

**Flashback ends..**

And then he starts searching for clues..

* * *

Hi friends how are you all? And how was the chap? Can you guess who the boy is? Do let me know who the boy is and how was the chap.. and should I continue it? And silent reader pls review at least say yes or no.. I will be glad to fulfill your wish Bye .Take care..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey friends ..how are you all ? .. Excited to know who he is? If you are ..then keep reading.. because the first secret of this story is going to be revealed in this chap( can't hold it anymore ;) ).. so here is chap-2 of My Life Story..

* * *

_**My Life Story**_

_**Chap-2**_

Boy: papa ko pata tha ki main ..(he paused) unke room se kuch clue mil sakta hai.

And he moves toward his father's room..and starts searching and he tried to keep all his emotions aside so that he can investigate as like a officer not a son ..he starts searching in the drawers and everywhere else even though he knew he's not going to find anything .. after searching for few mins .. he stops in front of the wardrobe..

Boy: wardrobe … sorry papa ..par mujhe wardrobe check karna padega..

The wardrobe was locked ,so he had to break it.. and then he started searching .. he found a small wooden box..

Boy:yeh kya hai..

Its was locked and he had to break it too..

Boy: photo?..

It was his childhood photo, it was very old and damaged with few dried blood drops..

Boy: yeh toh mera photo hai..par isspe khoon kyun hai aur isse itni chupa ke kyun rakha hai papa ne..ek kaam karta hoon isko forensic lab lee jata hoon.. agar DNA match huya toh yeh khoon ..(and he leaves it incomplete)

Outside lab: he stopped before entering

boy: yeh mein kya raha hoon ..main forensic mein blood sample nahi deta sakta .. kisiko batane se pehle mujhe khud sachayi janna padega

Inside forensic lab:

someone enters inside the forensic lab

Man: Good morning tarika ji.

Tarika: good morning abhijeet..

Abhijeet smiles.(thinking) achha hai nahi hai

Salunkhe: abhijeet kabhi humein bhi g.m wish karliya karo

Abhijeet(smiles vanishes) :very good morning sir

Salunkhe: aajj itni subah kya karrahe hoo

Abhijeet: woh blood samples ke DNA test ka report lene aya tha..

Tarika gives the DNA test report to abhijeet ..he openes it and reads it

Abhijeet: toh uss din yeh bhi tha vaha

Salunkhe: haan.. aur 95% chances hai ki khoon issi ne hi kiya hai kyunki yeh lefty hai..

Abhijeet: ab yeh toh gaya

Scene 2 in different lab:

Boy: kya pata chala

Doc: dono blood samples ka DNA match karta hai..

Boy :thik hai.. and thank you…

Doc: iss mein thank you ka kya zarurat hai..

Boy: phir bhi thanks yaar..

Doc smiles and he leaves from there..

He examines the photo once again .. and what he saw confused him ..

Boy:yeh uniform pe jo logo hai who mera school ka toh nahi lagta..par agar papa ne isse itni sambhal ke rakha tha toh zarur iska koi toh lena-dena hoga..

And he tells his informer to find this school..

Outside the school:

Boy to man: Senior Inspector _**Daya**_ Cid se..

Man: ayiye sir ..main app ka hi wait karraha tha..

Boy: jaise maine apko bataya ki mujhe iss school ka information chahiye.. (looking at the building).. yeh band kyun hogaya?

Man: sir actually kaafi saal pehle yaha agg laggayi thi ,kaafi students aur staffs ka deaths hogaya tha aur kaafi injured bhi huye the.. uske baad yeh school band hogaya..

Boy: who mujhe ek student jo shayed iss school mein padhta tha.. uska info chahiye ..

Man: sir mushkil se do-char files hi bache the aur baki saab jaal gaya..

Daya: mujhe who file chahiye..

Man:sir who file toh abhi humare paas nahi hai..

Daya: nahi hai matlab?

Man: sir who file preety maam ke paas hai..

Daya: yeh preety maam kon hai?

Man: iss school ka naya owner..

daya: toh bulao unhe yaha..

After few mins:

Man: sir unka phone unreachable araha hai..sir wo kaal anae wali yaha..

Daya: mein kaal tak wait nahi karsakta…unki address toh hoga na tumhare paas?

Man:yes sir ..main abhi deta..

He gives daya preety's address..

In preety's residence:

He rangs the calling bell..

A girl opens the door and without even seeing his face start talking:

preety: kaha na maine koi pizza order nahi kiya hai ..toh baar baar kyun arahe hoo?

Daya: main pizza boy nahi hoon.. main cid se hoon

Preety: Cid.. (turns ) oh I'm so sorry .. par cid ko mujhse kya kaam?

Daya: actually mujhe pata chala hai jo naya school apne kharida hai ,uss school ka purane students record file apke paas hai..

Preety: ji hain..

Daya: (showing the pic): mujhe iss student ke info chahiye..

Preety: paar iss student ka info toh un fileon mein bhi hosakta hain jo jaal gaya hai ..app mere paas hi kyun aye hai?

Daya: who kya hai na.. hum officers kabhi umeed nahi chorte.

Preety: I like that attitude..par app isse kyun dhudrahe hai?

Daya: kya main ander ake baat kar sakta hoon?

Preety: ooh ..yeah sure .. sorry main toh bhul hi gayi apko ander bulana..

Daya: it's ok..

Preety: main puch rahi thi.. ki apko yeh photo kaha se milla. I mean app isko kyun dhund rahe hai?

Daya: ek case solve karne ke liye humme iss ka madat chahiye..

Preety: paar yeh toh bohot pehle ka pic hain..apko isse iss ladke barein mein kya pata chalega…

Daya: ek choti bhi cheese humme iss tak pohoch ne mein madat karsakta hai.. aur uske liye humme iska records milna bohot zaruri hai..

Preety: don't worry iska records hai mere paas.. main abhi lati hoon..

After few mins..she comes back with file

Preety: yeh raha iska info..

Daya: iske address se humme help hosakta hai..

Preety (thinking): koi faida nai..

Daya: thank you so much

Preety: u are welcome..

Scene 3: outside that house..

What he saw shocked him..

Daya: yeh ghar jala huya hain.. he steps inside.. all he saw was ashes.. he takes out he gloves and start investigating..

Outside the house..

A person was seeing all this, hiding behind the trees..

* * *

**So finally pata chal gaya na ki who kon hai **** kaafi logo ko laga ki yeh rajat hai kyunki meri pen name love rajvi hai.. :P but it's daya :)**

**AbhiSrk-ian: meri story se zyada apki story mein**** suspense hota hai..**

**Daya's Girl: nice guess.. **

**And sorry all Rajat fans ..**

**Don't forget to review friends.. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi friends ..I'm back with another chap of my life story

* * *

Outside of the house:

He comes out and.

Daya: Achaa hai mujhe yeh evidence milgaya hai..ab uss bache tak pohoch ne mein zyada waqt nai lagega..

And he left from there..

Peson: isse evidence kaise mil gaya?.. yeh toh impossible hai..how can he…

Daya: humara toh kaam hi hain evidence dhund na..

Person turns..

Daya: tum.?

preety: tum toh chale gaye the na?toh phirse kyun ageye..

Daya:tum mujhe follow kyun karrahi hoo?

preety: who mujhe tumse I love you kehna tha issiliye follow karrahi thi..

Daya:kyaa.?

preety: mazak karrahi thi.. main aur tumse pyaar ..huh ..apni shakal dekhi hai..

Daya: baat ko ghumao maat haan.. kyun picha karrahi ho tum mera.?

Preety: mujhe apko follow karne ka koi interest nahi hai..woh to mai bas us ladke tak pohoch na chahti hoon

Daya: kyun ?

Preety: who main apko nahi batungi..

Daya: batana toh tumhe padega hi.. yaha nahi toh cid bureau mein hi sahi..

Preety:apko kya lagta hai ap cid bureau ke naam leke mujhe darraynge toh main darrjaungi..

Daya: bureau ke naam sunke ache se ache mujhrim bhi darr jate hai toh tum kya cheez ho.

Preety: main cheez nahi ek honest insan hoon aur agar maine kuch kiya hi nahi toh mai kyun darronn?

Daya: tumrahi asliyat zyada der tak chupegi nai mujhse.. ab se 24/7 meri nazar tum par rehegi..

Preety: kyun pyaar hogaya kya mujhse.?

He leaves from there..

Preety: arrest toh tum mujhe karr bhi nahi sakte senior inspector Daya..

Daya's residence , 10 pm..

He opened the window and moved toward kitchen to make coffee for him..and after 2 mins he heard a voice..

Girl: mere liye bhi bana na ek cup..

He came out from the kitchen

Daya: tumm? Tum andar kaise ayi?

Preety: darwaza toh tumne khola nahi, duplicate key bhi nahi hai mere paas ,toh khidki se hi ayi hongi.. General knowledge hai yaar..

Daya: chahti kya ho tum?

Preety: yahi ki tum mujhe iss case shamil kar lo..

Daya: mazak samjha hai iss case ko? Problem kya hain tumhari ? saaf saaf bolti kyun nahi kyun karrahi rahi hoo aisa? Chahti kya hoon?

Preety: maine kaha na main iss case mein shamil hona chahti hoon..

Daya: tum aise nahi manogi.. ek din lock-up mein guzarogi na toh akaal tikhane pe ajayegi tumhari..

Preety: meri akal toh thikane pe hai.. tumhara nahi hai shayed .. main yaha tumhare help karne ayi hoon aur tum ho ke.. thik hai agar tumhe uss bache ke baarein info nahi chahiye toh … toh it's OK

Daya: kya janti ho uske barein mein?

Preety: batati hoon ..sab batati hoon..par usse pehle tumhe mujhe iss case se shamil karna padega..

Daya: cid ke itne bure din nahi aye hai jo tumhe cid ke case mein shamil karenge..

Preety: kyun jhut bolrahe hoon?

Daya: main jhut nahi bolta .. mujhe jhut se saqt nafrat hai..

Preety: a.c.p ko bhi .and I'm sure woh unke officer ka jhut barshaash nahi karenge..

Daya: matlab kya hai tumhara?

Preety: yehi ki yeh case sirf tum solve karrahe hoo. cid ko toh iss case ke barein pata bhi nahi hai.

Daya: yeh bat tumhe kaise pata chala?

Preety: uss din jab tum phone pe apni khabri yeh bolrahe the ki cid ko pata nahi chalna chahiye ki tum uss bache ko dhundrahe hoon.. waha mein bhi thi..main ne sab kuch soon liya tha..

Daya: toh tumhe kya lagta tum mujhe blackmail karogi..aur main tumhe iss case mein shamil karlunga?

Preety: haan..

Daya: janti bhi hoo cid ko blackmail karne ka natija kya hota hai?

Preety: haan .. aur yeh bhi janti hoon ki tumhare pass mujhe iss case mein shamil karne ke illawa aur koi raasta nahi hai..

Daya: thik hain..

Preety: thanks..

Daya:par uske pehle tumhe yeh batana padega ki tum kya jante hoon uske baarein mein..

Preety: par uske pehle tumhe batana padega ki tumhe konsa evidence milla hai uss ghar se?

Daya: koi evidence nahi milla mujhe uss ghar se .. maine tumhe pakadne ke liye bola tha..

Preety: kyaa?

Daya: haan

Preety: ohh ..

Daya: tumhe kya pata hai uske barein mein?

Preety: kuch nahi

Daya:matlab

Preety: main ne issiliye bola tha taki tum mujhe anpe sath iss case mein shamil karlo..

After few secs..

Preety: aise kya dekh rahe hoo.. tumne jhut bola aur maine bhi .baas baat khatam..

Daya: ab nikhlo mere ghar se .. mujhe nend arahi

Preety:kyaa?

Daya: maine tumhe case mein shamil kya hain.. tumhe apne wife nahi banaya hai..

Preety: tumhare wife bana bhi nhi hai mujhe. shakal dekhi hai apni..

Daya: kyun bhalu jaisa lagta hoon kya main?

Preety:nahi.. chimpanzee jaise lagte hoo ..baas skin color different hai..(smiles)

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**So this was chap -3 of my life story… pls do reviews **

**Take care **


End file.
